


傲慢110

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 8





	傲慢110

110  
虽然在自家家主面前元伊向来不得上风，但是被这样堵得无话可说也是鲜有，元伊在讨好家主向来只靠本能和直觉，方法也是笨笨的，还不会说软话讨开心。这样绞尽脑汁讨好自己的小家伙，落在林悦眼里，既是想要多捉弄一下，又是喜欢的不行，诱人可口的很。  
“家主，您知道我只是情急。”元伊忍着不适为林悦泡了茶，清冽的茶水一定程度上舒缓了林悦的心情，但，也不是这么简单便敷衍过去的。  
元伊不是不懂话术，只是面对林悦时永远笨嘴拙舌，“您再罚我吧，林冉受罚时候，您也在罚我了，元伊知道自己逾矩了。”  
每走一步的摩擦，都会挤出姜汁，元伊咬了咬唇，面上已经泛红，这次施罚，他也心力交瘁，每一下罚下都提心吊胆，如此直观的瞧见伤口，更是让他不断自责和心焦。  
“哦？知道自己逾矩了？”林悦调笑着，逗小孩一般点了一下元伊的额心，瞧着小孩本能的紧闭双眼，然后反应过来又急匆匆的挣开，带着一丝讨好的瞧着他，他又伸手点了一下，差点将元伊推了一个踉跄。  
“元伊知错的。”元伊垂着头，跪的直直的，只是后边的姜令他不得不悄悄分开了些腿。  
“腿并拢，跪直了。”林悦伸手敲了一个脑蹦儿，悠闲地端起茶水放在了元伊头上。  
头上顶着杯子，再动作更是要小心翼翼，元伊几乎屏住呼吸，一点点挪动膝盖，才将动作移到林悦满意。  
林悦慢悠悠地翻完了十几页书，才将茶杯拿下来。林悦连罚了三个家伙，再大的火气也消的差不多了，元伊向来不耐辣，一用姜便整个小脸如刚刚蒸出来一般红扑扑的，他手指在元伊唇上抹了一把，暧昧道问：“知道该怎么赔罪了？”  
元伊垂眸躲避，得林悦应许之后几乎落荒而逃。  
灌洗结束，元伊瞧着那块新的姜势犹豫着要不要再给自己带上，然而想起家主大人还在生气，一心只想赔罪道歉的小家伙终于狠下心，红着脸扩张之后便一点点塞了进去。  
这块比起开始被林悦按着置入的那块更大，不过好在灌肠之后穴口柔软了许多，不然就是这个便能让元伊吃不少苦头。  
元伊穿上了睡衣，软绵绵的衣物，以及微微湿掉的头发让在外凌厉的元少柔软了下来。  
小家伙还知道自己还是戴罪之身，走进卧房便乖巧的趴上了林悦的大腿，只是想着欢爱间请罚的话，依然觉得羞耻极了，“元伊不乖，请家主罚元伊…屁股……”  
“怎么不乖？”林悦只将元伊的裤子拉到了腿根，还让小孩自己撩起衣摆，只露出了含着姜势的两团软肉。  
“怎么不乖了？嗯？”林悦手指按在了姜上，浅浅地抽插，膝盖稍微动了动“碰巧”地蹭到了元伊前面软软的一团。  
“唔——元伊，忤逆家主，恶意揣度家主，误会家主……”元伊小小的喘气，这突然的前后夹击让他几乎瞬间便硬了。被扩开到有些酸意的穴口，被热辣的姜汁刺激的敏感无比，然而林悦是那般容易挑起他的欲望。以至于这请罚，已经开始暧昧的走向求欢。  
“这么严重的错误，该怎么罚呢？”林悦轻轻的拍着姜势露在外的柄，然后一左一右有节奏的拍着元伊的屁股。这般毫不严厉的语气，怎么听都像是调戏。  
然而就这样元伊便害羞的没办法再继续了，林悦暗自可惜，自家小朋友面皮太薄了，大概想要玩角色扮演，还得多调教调教。  
“…不罚最好。”元伊为自己这句话羞涩的只想捂脸，可是这句却是真心话。


End file.
